


Lithium Dance

by Alisette



Series: Do Not Go Gentle [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Companion Piece, Legion's PoV, Other, Plug and Play, Robot Sex, Threesome - F/M/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisette/pseuds/Alisette
Summary: Legion's frame hasn't been intended for pleasure, at least for for this kind. But creative problem solving is what the Geth coding is for, so ways can be found. The question of course is, what does a synthetic entity  get out of it all?Second companion piece to Lithium Flowers
Relationships: Legion/Kal'Reegar/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Legion/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
Series: Do Not Go Gentle [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495739
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Lithium Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Legion's PoV for the sex scene in Lithium flower's third chapter, at the citadel party. I invested some thought on why, exactly, Legion even does that, but more of that in the end notes. For now: enjoy my first attempt at robot porn, from said robot's pov.

“And which good cause would that be?” Tali leaned against the door, a bit of a giggle in her voice. She was clearly a little inebriated, but still perfectly capable of making informed decisions, just less likely to be anxious about it. 

“Your entertainment.” He leaned past Kal’Reegar to look at her, shifting to allow him to lean back. They had gotten comfortable with each other, after Rannoch. Enough to read the little shifts and move smoothly out of the way when Kal tugged her towards the bed and made her sit down.

“I see you’ve been making plans behind my back. Genuinely scheming.” She sounded amused by it, curious and relaxed. Then she relaxed even further as Kal kneaded at her shoulders. He could see her eyes fall closed, and wouldn’t even have needed the little nudge via comm to take that cue and kneel down in front of her. He’d done his research before this. More importantly, he knew what she liked by now, and the spike in her heart rate when he placed his hands on her knees and pushed them apart told him that his educated guesses had been correct. 

“You’re doing great, she likes it, look at her all lit up already.” Kal sounded very approving too. It was encouraging, even though he knew that Tali liked this. Her responses were obvious enough, skin warming under his hands even through the barrier of her suit. 

She granted him system access. There was still a moment of disorientation as he loaded in her sensory input on top of his own and Kal’s, their connection established beforehand. He pulled their chosen recording forward and spliced it into her feed: Kal, on his lap, systems already linked enough to let him cycle the stim for him.

There was a moment of hesitation as she processed what she was seeing. It had to be a bit of a double vision, and he was momentarily worried that he’d done it wrong, or worse, that he’d done it right and Tali disapproved. It was, after all, a recording that hadn’t involved her. 

“Oh You two’ve been busy.” 

“We have been getting familiar. We assumed that you would approve?” Did she not? Her physical reactions were still positive, but that wasn’t a complete proof that her mind agreed.

“Oh, I do approve. I just didn’t think you’d tried it yet.” Her voice was light, the pleased sort of surprised, and she settled more comfortably against Kal’s chest, her entire posture an invitation even he could read. 

“Let us show you” He had looked forward to this. Past experiences indicated it would be very pleasurable for all of them. He loaded it in, the complete data set: visual, audio and every single sensory input he’d been able to lift from Kal’s suit and implement for her.   
Three seconds into it, and her legs were parting further, allowing him to trace the pattern on her legs, a wide spiral on her knee fading out towards her hips. He knew the recording had a very similar touch just there, half a second behind the analogue touch, but he hadn’t thought of that when starting it. He’d just wanted to do it. Seeing her arch into his touch, pulse picking up, breath deepening… it never stopped being satisfying. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it? He just knows exactly where to touch.” Kal leaned over her shoulder, his hands sliding low over her stomach and Legion could feel that, though the link in both their suits, the pressure on her skin, even the little electric impulses of her nerves firing at the touch, and at the same time, every input from Kal’s hands.   
His hands were so much more sensitive than his own, allowing him to feel the curves and planes of her body, the little wrinkles of her suit and even the slight bumps of the circuitry. Somehow that little reminder of how they both were wired into machinery sparked something through his processors. His core temperature jumped three degrees as he turned off the filtering between the suit input and his own systems, letting the raw data rush over him. 

“Imagine what it would be like…” Legion let Kal’s voice rise over him, feeding it directly into his audio processing. “...having a room just for us, clean enough to take the suits off, both of us on his lap…” He wasn’t sure how that managed to spin up the images so vividly, but it did, and he projected them right back to Tali and Kal, taking control of their input without even thinking about it. It was so easy to picture, their joined weight on his legs, body heat and ultraviolet markings turning them into beacons to his sensors.   
“Both of us touching you, moving for you…” It felt almost like being able to read his mind. He just knew what to do when Tali tried to move up into the touch, and that was hold her still and not let her budge a single centimeter. “I’ve always liked having my mouth on you, and he’s so strong. He could hold you up as long as we wanted it, take you apart by inches, for hours.” 

Something sparked in Legion’s central computing units as his predictive routines roughly grabbed every bit of processing power than they could and layered it over the research data he had, then fused it to the sensory input he’d gotten from Tali and Kal. His core temperature rose another two and a half degrees.   
He’d never had a mouth to use on anyone, or even felt moisture on his plates, but he could borrow it from them. It made his systems strain and hiccup as he pushed more and more alien data at them to translate and feed back to them. It seemed to be working. This time he let Tali shift against him, even moved her leg a little higher, over his shoulder when she wanted it there. Not that she said so, but he could read it in the minute tensing of her muscles. 

His cooling fans kicked on and immediately spun up to full speed, trying to deal with the heat generated by his taxed systems, but he didn’t care. He only cared that Tali reached for him, fingers curling around the little flaps around his optic, pressing into the sensors there. It pulled him back into his own frame. The sensation was entirely his own, electric signals surging through rarely used pathways. Only Tali and Kal ever touched him there. It had ingrained pathways by now that were keyed to pleasure and little else and having Tali touch them now, when she was so clearly enjoying herself only added to it. He tilted his head into her touch, fingers shifting to apply more pressure to the sensors and send new pleasure spilling down his circuits. 

The pleasure spilled further, background processing picking it up and translating it into sensations for the stims. Tali arched up, her fingers tightened against his flaps, enough to send a sharp damage warning through his system. It was just one more warning among the rest, and even then… There was still pleasure under it, from having Tali touch him, from seeing her reach climax between himself and Kal. She was beautiful. He tried to save the image, the whole feed, and it overloaded the processor he reached for, strain too heavy to manage and yet his frizzing systems felt _good_, sparks crawling between circuits that had never been calibrated for ‘pain’ and couldn’t feel it. It was just sensation, far beyond what he’d experienced before.

When the system input finally lessened to manageable levels both Tali and Kal were just coming down too. It was still overwhelming to look at them like this, both of them aglow, smiling, still hooked into his systems. It felt like home.

“Oh Legion, I’m sorry.” It took him a moment to understand what Tali meant, for the damage reports from his flaps to even register through the backlog of warnings and status reports from the processor he had fried. At least he’d managed to successfully save the data stream.

“There is no reason to apologize. This was pleasurable.” He slowly extricated himself from Tali’s legs. The position would soon become uncomfortable for her and he could still lean close with his arms on the bed and against her. “Your pleasure is a sight worth a few dents, or an overclocked processor.” 

That seemed to satisfy her, sending another wave of feedback through the still open connection. He was reluctant to close it down, but did so as he climbed onto the bed with them. Keeping such a close watch on them both was likely inappropriate, and his systems wouldn’t thank him for either. He already needed to replace one processor, there was no need to increase that number. 

That said, perhaps once that processor was switched out for a functional one…  
“Do let us know if you would like a repeat, Tali.” 

********

**Author's Note:**

> While writing Lithium Flowers I thought long about why Legion even gets into a sexual relationship to begin with. What I arrive at was this:
> 
> It's taking place across several hmm, layers, in vastly different ways. Intellectually, it's pleasant to him because the Geth are devised as learning systems. New input is pleasing because it means more learning, which meets a basic need for them.  
Emotionally it's pleasant because the people he loves are enjoying it, and being able to do something for the people you love feels good. It's satisfying the social aspects, bonding and spending time and making someone else happy.   
But i reckon there's also a physical layer. Not per se an erotic one, but i think it works similarly for him than a workout does for a human. Sometimes, taxing your systems to the maximum, really pushing yourself feels good. It feels accomplished. Doing that while also checking off the first two layers feels great in a way that just running say, quantum equations or calculating pi while only counting prime numbers wouldn't.  
AND finally: the way they go about it is...pretty equal, actually. Running a nerv stim means that not just does he participate, he participates as an equal because the data format is one he can not just use, but fully access, allowing him to 'borrow' sensory experiences he otherwise couldn't have, like how it feels to have sweat running down your back, or what it's like to have a pulse, to breathe, or any of those things, which he wouldn't want to actually HAVE because it's not like Legion hates being a digital entity or anything. But it's nice to try it. It's nice to get that immediate feedback and explore yourself from the outside. Especially if you're Geth and very very much used to not being a single entity, but a swarm intelligence closely tied to other individual Geth. So I feel that linking himself into the suit hardware allows him to have this particular experience with his lovers who are organic and therefore couldn't otherwise have it
> 
> And then I realized that i wanted to write about that in that detail, so here we are: robot porn.


End file.
